A Midnight Confession
by AMiserableLove
Summary: Just a little drabble I whipped up this morning per anon request on tumblr—another way those magic words could be said—set sometime in the future (a year...two maybe). And then again per anon request—I'm posting it here.


**Obviously no intention on expanding this at all. Again this is just a drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl**

* * *

The only light that lit the room came from an old lamp that sat on top of his desk, the bulb nearly burnt out, flickering every so often in an odd yet soothing rhythmic pattern. He lay on his side, his head propped in his hand, staring at her in the faint light as she slept. He knew it was weird, the simple thrill he got in watching her sleep next to him—her breathing steady and even, her cheeks tinged with just the tiniest hint of pink, and her perfectly red lips parted ever so slightly. Staring at her, his fingers twitched, itching to reach out and brush back the dark curl that had come to rest against her cheek. And just as he was about to give into the urge, her eyes shot open, hazy blue meeting searching brown.

"Nick." Her voice was raspy, heavily dosed with sleep.

"Hey."

A tired smile dusted across her lips, and closing her eyes again she stretched a little. "I thought we agreed it was creepy."

"What?"

Opening an eye again she shifted, and propping her head in her hand so that her position matched his, she stifled a yawn. "When you watch me sleep…kinda makes you look like a big weirdo Miller."

"I love you."

The words flew past his lips—words that he had been thinking for weeks, months…_years_ now. Words that he had been contemplating, too afraid to say them because their relationship was far from normal—back and forth, round and round—they were in a constant state of denial. Pushing each other away when things got too hard and then eventually coming together again when they realized that life in general was easier when attempting to get through it together.

"_What?"_ She sat up, her hair falling over her shoulders, her eyes, if possible, even bigger than normal.

"I know we agreed we were taking our time with things…" he started, trailing off as he tried to piece together the words. After more failed relationships, they had once again sought comfort with each other, agreeing to give it another shot while also taking things slow. But with her things were never so simple—this time around something had just felt right, it had just clicked. Maybe it was because they had both done a little growing up; maybe it was because he was just _ready._

The time for pretending…for _denying_ was over.

Sitting up, he leveled her with an even stare, watching as she drew her lip into her mouth, chewing on it lightly—a nervous habit he pretended to hate but secretly loved. "I love ya Jess…" he paused, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "Hell I've loved you for a while now…and I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of playing games…I love you, every damn crazy thing about you."

She sucked in a deep breath at that, her hand coming to her lips, her fingers resting softly there as if she were afraid of what she might say, unsure how to respond. And watching her, waiting for her to say something…_anything…_he felt the beginnings of doubt begin to creep into his brain, as a hot and prickly feeling quickly washed over him.

Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe it had all been in his head. Maybe she didn't—

"I love you too."

The words were softly spoken, just barely above a whisper—his eyes flashing to hers at the sound, his heart suddenly beating painfully hard against his chest. And holding her stare, he watched as she shot him a tremulous smile, her blue eyes no longer hazy from sleep but from the threat of tears that lurked in their vibrant blue depths.

"I've loved you for awhile too." She shook her head, biting her lip again, her gaze falling to the bed briefly before looking back up at him. "Every stupid and grumpy thing about you…and—and I was scared."

"Me too."

She sighed softly, and moving closer to him, a tender smile suddenly ghosting her lips, she laughed quietly as she rose to her knees and shifted herself over him so that she was straddling his lap, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck, her body brushing against his chest.

"We've been stupid." She said in a low voice, tugging him closer, her gaze drifting to his lips briefly before meeting his eyes once again.

He nodded, agreeing with her, "yeah…we've been pretty dumb…" pausing he considered his words, their past actions, and many mistakes. "We are actually the worst." He told her, his tone a matter of fact even as his head still reeled from the simple and true fact…

_She loved him._

"The worst." She agreed, shooting him a slightly amused smile.

And bringing his head to hers, she murmured his name, followed by a breathy and genuine _I love you Nicholas,_ before kissing him softly—every lingering doubt and terrifying fear fading away with the simple and gentle touch of their lips.

**End.**


End file.
